The Sister
by Blankxx
Summary: What if Cammie had a twin sister she didn't know about ? Alexa Cameron is Cammie's twin sister. She doesn't look alike but you know there sisters. She is a pavement artist like Cam but she's better. What happens when Alexa Remember's the list? A/N: Sorry I'm rubbish with summary's but please read xx
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Alexa POV

What am I supposed to say, that I'm supprised? That I knew this was going to happen? Well I didn't, I really didn't think it would resort to this.

School is boring, everything is boring to me. Alexa Cameron here, 18 and living in California ; for now. I'm " 5ft' 7 ", I have deep sea blue eyes with a hint of grey around the edges. My hair is currently blonde going into a sort of electro pink, I'm quite slim. Nothing too special about my features. I go to Cali-U, a school for the more "troubled" students. I go the with my best, and only, friend Josh C. To this day, I still don't know what the C in his name stands for, it drives me crazy. Josh is the only one I trust, he is the only one who knows me. He has brown hair that is always styled to look like he justgot out of bed, in a extremely sexy way though. His eyes are amazingly blue. He is " 6ft' 3 " and is really well built. Me and Josh are always together, we are inseperable. Since kids we have known eachother, never once have left eachother the only time me and Josh have been split up is when he went to Blackthourne but after what happened things changed. He even came to Cali-U with me. Cali-U is a school for the "troubled" for a reason, because we students have done some pretty bad shit.

I love my school, for these reasons only. Someone calls you, so you beat the shit out of them. The school doesn't do anything because your "troubed". You get caught smoking on school grounds, again nothing happens because your "troubled". The best of all the school isnt like others, if shit happens in school it's kept from everyone outside the school. Even your parents. The reason for this is because our school is a very special school and right now, I'm the resident badass. You wondering why? Well, it's because of what I did.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys hope you guys liked the first chapter it'll pick up after awhile. I hope this one is a bit better for ya. I don't like doing long A/N so let's get on with the story heres chapter 2 luvs all byexx **

Chapter 2

I walked through the school with a look of dissapointment on my face. How could they be the best of the best if they couldn't even notice that I didn't even go to their school. Maybe my sources were wrong. This was annoying me, I felt like I had to stick a big sign on my head just for them to notice me! It was infuriating. I should be happy that they haven't noticed me but I'm not because it shows how lacking these schools, even the Blackthourne boys haven't noticed me. I mean serious if these kids were the best spys-in-training then the CIA should reallly look at there professionals to make sure they're not lacking.

The thing that dissapointed me more is that Cammie and Zach haven't noticed me. I had been watching them two when I came to roseville to see if I could visit Josh. They really were the best but they needed some work. I felt like helping them but they didn't know I exist and it has to stay that way, if I was gonna keep Josh safe, it has to stay that way. I walked through the halls with the girls school uniform on. I walked with confidence, that was my way of showing that I was part of the school. Everyone in this school thinks that Cammie is the worlds best pavement artist but thats only because the CIA made sure that I was always on my own. People have heard of my codename but never seen me. They think I'm MIA so they think Cammie is the best.

Back to the main story, I walked over to Gillian Gallagher's sword and stared. If I was going to do this then I was going to need a diversion. As I was caught up in my thoughts I felt someone next to me, it was Josh.

" What the hell are you doing here you should be in the CIA school ?!"

" I don't like it there"

" I don't give a rats ass if you like it just go you shouldn't be here!"

" You shouldn't either, you know you don't belong here !"

" So where do I belong coz I know you don't want me"

" That's not fair you know how much you mean to me but we can't stay together you know what they'll do to you!"

He stood there in silence, he knew I was right he knew that I didn't want what happened last time to happen again. Before he could say something a teacher was yelling at us that it the bell was going to go soon, perfect. As the bell rang I knew what to do. I ran into an empty room took out my lighter ( **A/N: this is true I have done this**) and set fire to one of my tables, I expected it to go out but it didn't. I screamed and when everyone came in I slipped out. This was my chance to grab the sword and get out. I didn't think that Solomon would be there, I thought that I had taken care of that with the fake mission. I guess not because there he was in all of his glory why did he have to be here ?!

He saw me and I froze. What should I do ? So, I did the only thing I knew how to which was ; run ! I know it wasn't the best option but it was my only option. I didn't expect him to chase after me, but after he did I knew there was no way I was going to win. So I stopped and gave in.

" You know where your going right ?"

I shrugged, " I get to see mom at least, right?"

Cam's POV

Me and the girls were making our way to the diner hall from COW when we heard a loud ( and annoying ) scream, we ran to find where it was coming from but by the time we got there, everyone else was alreay there putting out what seems to be a small fire. ( I wonder why someone screamed but didn't put out the fire?) Me and Bex headed out the room only to see a girl being chased by Joe Solomon down the hall. Things couldn't be getting weirder. When Mr Solomon and this mysterious girl passed us the girl winked at me.

" Lets go speak to my mom"

" When you say speak you mean lets go into one of the passages and listen, right? "

" You know me too well"

We headed to one of the passages that lead to my moms office and stood there silently.

Alexa POV

When we were in mom's office I took a seat on the couch.

" Hiya mom"

" Hey sweety, how you been?"

" Same old thing but that school is boring"

" You know it's good for you, but now do you want to tell why you tried to take Gillian's sword?"

" Is boredem an answer?"

There my mum stood giving me a look of absolute shock, and that's not something you see everyday. My mum Rachel Morgan, the headmistress of Gallagher Academy for exceptional young women. A school for the rich snobby kids is its cover but it's actually a school for spies. This is where my sister goes we are twins but we don't look alike. My sister, Cameron Ann Morgan. Sophmore ( like me ) and codename: Chameleon, she is the second-best pavement artist. Then there is me Alexa Cameron, I took my mothers maiden name as it makes it a bit easier to hide, Sophmore and codename: Shadow. I am the best pavement artist, even surppassing my father Matthew Morgan.

"Your going back to school"

"Actually I'm not you have to follow the rules so you have to send me to Cali-U"

I had a smirk plastered on my face, I have to go to Cali-U it's my last hope in getting away and not hurting anyone. Cammie can't remember the list but I can and it's only a matter of time before they realise it. I have to get away.

" I am aware of the rules"

"Great I'll go back to school and pack!" I started to walk off smiling when mom made me stop dead in my tracks.

"ALEXA A MORGAN I AM NOT DONE TALKING WITH YOU!"

"yes we are" I started to walk off but stopped. " you should know that Alexa A Morgan is dead she doesn't exist anymore."

With that I walked off.

**A/N What does alexa mean ?! Ill update soon seeya guys next time. **

**Chows **

**Blankxx**

**P.s I changed my username for any no game no life fans they'll get it xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys this is the third chapter I hope you like it. I love writing but this is my first Fanfic. I'm gonna start writing another soon but this time it will be a shugo chara fanfic so look out for it! Also I noticed that I haven't done something so I'm gonna do this once cause I know you guys already kno this but I'll do this once**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the gallagher series or any of the characters!**

Cammie's POV

If Her last name was Morgan and she was calling my mom,mom then that can mean only one thing.

" Holy shit I have a sister ?!"

" Let's go find out now before she leaves"

We ran through the passage hoping to get there in time. We have to sought this out.

Alexa POV

As I was walking through the hall, I got tackled to ground by someone.

" What the hell do you think your doing?!" I yelled

" Stopping you from leaving what else?"

She stood so that I could turn around and see who she was. It was Cammie and if I remember right, Rebbecca.

" Hey Cams been awhile, you know it's not fun celebrating our birthday on my own maybe we can celebrate together this year" I smirked.

She stood there shocked. I didn't have the time to mess though so I walked off.

Before I left I turned back and shouted back

" Give Josh and Joey a hug and kiss from me" I paused " oh and one more thing tell Zach I'm back i know that he'll be missing by now "

I walked off, I know I shouldn't have said anything about Zach but it's funny to mess with Cammie, plus she'll find out soon what happened with me and Zach.

Cammie's POV

What does she Zach will be missing her, does she know Zach? I have to find him. I ran through the school and came to a stop at his door. Do I really want to know? I couldn't answer that but maybe he could. I knocked on the door and in no less than two seconds the door was open.

" Hey gallagher girl, what's up?" I know he could see the worry on my face. He moved to the side so I could come in but I didn't move from where I was standing.

" Hey I just met a girl who knows you and told me to tell you she's back because you'd be missing her by now do you know anyting about that?" I asked

" Did the girl say her name?" He looked confused, maybe she was just messing and didn't know anything.

" Her name was Alexa "

He froze, great he does know her. I don't want to know, but if she is my sister then that could mean something I had to know. How does she know Josh though? Josh never spoke to anyone he seemed like a nice guy but he normally kept to himself I couldn't see someone becoming friends with him easily. Back to Zach, I should ask him how he knows her but he beat me to it.

" Alexa is an old friend of mine, that's all I can say" he paused. " is she still here?"

" Are you sure ?"

" Yes she is nothing else to me, so is she still here?"

I knew there was more to this then he was letting on but I decided not to pry and left it at that.

" I don't know you might still be able to catch her if you go now"

He thanked me and ran off, Why could't he tell me the truth ? Nothing made sense! What the hell was going on?!

**What is going on ? If you have any ideas about what is going on the PM me and if you are correct I will give anyone who gets it right a sneak preview of the next chapter! **

**Chow till next time, **

**Blankxx **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: hey guys this is the next chapter I love writing this story and I hope you like reading it. I'm sorry that I haven't posted for awhile I've just gone back to school and things are hard but I'm not gonna bore you guys with my life so here we go with the next chapter and I'm gonna try and make the next one longer. On with the story ! **

**xxxx 3 **

Alexa's POV

I was waiting for the car to come and pick me up as I knew mom would have called someone from the CIA to come and pick me up. Since I had sometime to kill I decided to walk around the school. As I walked around the school I got tackled to the floor for the second time today.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" When I heard the familiar voice I turned around to through my arms around his neck.

" I missed you so much Zach, you said you'd come back for me!"

He was silent, he knew I ws right, he did say he would come back for me after everything that happened he should have come back. I let go of him and walked off, I didn't need to look back to know he was following me.

" I didn't know where you were, I looked for you but I couldn't find you so I went ba-"

I cut him off,

" So you went back to Blackthourne" I paused. " you know I thought I meant a little bit more to you, but it doesn't matter it's not like you, me and josh were best friends."

" I'm sorry" he whispered.

" Screw you Zach coz' sorry doesn't cut it anymore."

I was about to walk off when I stopped.

" You know Cammie, your a good pavement artist but that doesn't mean you should listen in to other people's conversation, I'm a bit dissapointed in you." I paused. "Not about you listening about you being caught"

I walked off. I decided to go find Josh I knew he was the only one who could make me feel better. When I couldn't find him I decided to ask someone, when I spotted someone who I thought had died a long time ago, Abby.

Zach's POV

I can't believe she was back. I missed her so much she was my best friend and yet she had changed so much.

_-flashback- _

_" Guys come on were gonna miss it" Alexa shouted as we ran through the school. _

_" Lex me and Josh need to talk to you" _

_" We can talk after just come on!" _

_We ran through the school with Lex in front. We were gonna miss the end of year fireworks display bacause we fell asleep while reading together. When got to the roof there were still a few fireworks that were set off. We sat there in silence when Lex grabbed mine and Josh's hand. It was all perfect. Until me and Josh had ruined it._

_"Lex listen we have to tell you something but please don't be upset" Josh continued after me. _

_"Me and Josh won't be coming with you to highschool, were not going to the CIA school anymore" He paused to see her reaction but she just nodded as to tell him to carry on. " Were going to black-" _

_She didn't let him finish she got up and left. _

_\- end flasback- _

That was the last time I saw Lex until that happened. I felt awful about everything, I should have found her. We should have found her. This was all screwed up. Why the hell did all of this happen now?

**A/N: So hope you guys liked this chapter. Zach, Alexa and Josh were best friends as kids but I didn't put that in the first chapter as it was supposed to be a suprise and it was supposed to be as though Alexa didn't want to mention him as she didn't need him anymore. **

**Okay so I'll try update soon luvs ya all **

**chows **

**Blankxx **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys I know I've not updated in forever and I really should have I'm sorry so here's a chapter and I think it's pretty long so I hope you like and again really sorry for not updating xx **

Zach's POV

Why the hell did all of this happen now? I had an amazing girlfriend and great friends. Oh shit yeah Cammie! I was about to speak when she beat me to it.

" So... I guess you and her were bestfriends"

" We are bestfriends an-" she cut me off.

" Save it Zach" she paused. " come find me when you want to talk yourself" She walked off. Great ( can you tell the sarcasm?) this was just so great choosing who I was supposed to go after. I decided on Cammie.

" Gallagher girl wait let's just talk" She didn't respond to a word I was saying, she was just looking somewhere. When I saw where she was looking I was supprised I saw Lex standing with Abby crying.

Alexa's POV

I couldn't help but freeze, I felt the salty tears coming down my face. Shit, I never cry, it was one thing I never did, and here I was blubbering like a baby in the only person who cared about me' t-shirt. This was not like me but what was I supposed to do, I thought that Abby died in the fire and that she was gone. She was the only who ever cared for me.

_-flashback-_

_"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T COPE" Abby yelled. _

_" I just can't why does she have to remember it, she is putting us in danger" I heard soft sobs from my mom as she threw my stuff into a suitcase. _

_I knew what was going on. I was going to live with Abby, I didn't really care things were hard for us as a family after dad went missing. Things would never be the same. It hurt though that she didn't want me anymore just because I could remember. When they came downstairs my mom's eyes were red and puff. Abby had my suitcase and was smiling a sad smile. _

_" Hey sweety were gonna go away for a bit just you and me alright?" I just nodded I couldn't say anything there was a lump in my throat that wouldn't go away. We left and I never thought I would see my mom or Cammie ever again. _

_-FLASHBACK END- _

Just thinking about my memories made me upset, I never forget anything and to remember that hurt me. I wanted to tell her that I missed her, that I was never letting her leave my side but I knew that wasn't true. I was leaving for Cali-U soon so there was no point in getting attatched to anyone. I pushed her off and she looked at me with a confused look on her face.

" I thought you were dead" I whispered. She stayed silent, I thought she was going to say something but she didn't she looked at me like something was wrong and walked off. I was devastated that she didn't but I would be okay.

" Hey Zach do you know where Josh is?" I asked, never looking back as I was afraid that if I turn around I would cry.

" Have you looked everywhere?" I just nodded. He understood that I was not in the mood and I just wanted my best friend by my side.

" Try your mo- I mean Mrs Morgan's office, he is always in there asking for updates on you " I nodded and walked off.

This was the only place left to look for him and sure enough there he was. I barged in not caring what they were talking about, they look at me but said nothing until I opened my mouth to say something when Josh cut me off.

" I've packed my stuff Mrs Morgan and I'm ready to leave anytime now" I was confused but before I could say anything mom spoke.

" I have spoken to the people at Cali-U and you will be going there but only on the condition that someone is with you so that is why Josh will be joining you."

" HE CAN'T!" I yelled, my plans were being ruined just because I couldn't be on my own. Why did I have to remember that stupid list?!

" Alexa this is not up for descussion he is coming with you and that's it at least I won't worr-" I cut her off I was fuming now.

" YOU WON'T HAVE TO WHAT? WORRY! DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP YOU HAVEN'T GIVEN A SHIT ABOUT ME AT ALL THROUGH-OUT MY LIFE AND NOW ALL OF A SUDDEN YOU CARE NO YOU DON'T GET TO CARE I DON'T GIVE A SHIT WHAT YOU THINK STAY OUT OF MY LIFE!" I stormed out the room with Josh on my tail.

" I'm coming with you and that's it" I turned around to protest but when I saw the look on his face I knew he was serious meaning there was no way I would persuade him not to come with me. This was really screwing up my plans to keep him safe. All I could think of was that no matter what happened he found me, like last time he found me and I told him to go back to Blackthourne. He was my best friend and more to me but I would never tell him he meant too much to me and I knew if we were more than bestfriends she would try and use him against me. I decided it might be alright to have him around for until I found a new plan to make sure he didn't get hurt while with me.

"Okay you can come just for awhile though 6 months at the tops okay?"

He didn't answer he just took our bags and made it over to the car that would take us to our new school. To Cali-U!

**A/N: I know that I've dragged this day at Gallagher out but from hear on out it's gonna be a quicker pace. This story is mainly following Alexa and Josh but there will be some Zammie moments soon aswell. I'm gonna start writing my Shugo Chara fanfic now as well so go check that out aswell I will have that up probably next week. Hope you like the story so far. **

**Chow for now, **

**Blankxx **

**Please R&amp;R! xx **


End file.
